


Weekend Nightmare

by Danvers47



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Nicole Haught Loves Waverly Earp, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), Protective Wynonna Earp, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Waverly Earp Loves Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvers47/pseuds/Danvers47
Summary: Nicole and Waverly try to have a romantic getaway in a quiet cabin. Unfortunately, their happy weekend quickly turns deadly.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, guys, so I've been writing for several years but have never had the courage to post or share any of my writings. Please be kind as you are now my guinea pigs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. So as I took a day trip to Cades Cove in the Smokey Mountains the other day, I have an idea for a WayHaught fanfic. I have the whole story completed so I'll post a chapter each day until it's uploaded. Hope you guys enjoy!!!

Waverly unlocked the door and stepped inside the cabin while Nicole grabbed their bags from her jeep. Nicole found her looking around like a kid at Christmas. Although the cabin was small, it was cozy and elegant. Downstairs was an open concept for the kitchen and living room and a bathroom tucked away in the back corner. There was a huge stone fireplace surrounded by windows that extended through the front of the cabin. Overlooking the area was a balcony bedroom.  
Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly from behind and pulled her close. “What do you think, baby?” she whispered in her ear.  
“Oh, Nicole, it’s perfect,” she answered turning around to face her girlfriend and pulling closer for a kiss.  
Nicole loved the taste of Waverly. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands up Waverly’s back whileWaverly tangled her fingers in Nicole’s unruly red locks and pulled her closer. Nicole was the first to break the kiss trying to catch her breath. “As much as I want to continue this, baby, I need to finished carrying in our things and at least shut the front door.”  
Waverly giggled and reluctantly released Nicole, who stole one more kiss before heading back out the jeep. Waverly went to the fireplace and lit a fire. Hopefully it wouldn't get too hot in the cabin since fall had settled in and the nights were cooler.  
Once everything was carried in and put away, the two decided to fix some dinner. It wasn’t a huge meal, since they had stopped at eaten big on their way. Fruit, veggies, and cheese were enough to sustain them. While Waverly filled a plate, Nicole placed a couple of blankets in front of the fire and ran around the cabin grabbing pillows to make it more comfortable. When they finished, they sat beside one another and ate their food in peaceful quiet enjoying one another’s company and the flicker of the flames. All the lights were out so that only the fire lit the room making it very romantic.  
When they finished, Waverly took the plate back to the kitchen and returned with a bag of marshmallows, chocolate syrup, and skewers. “Waves, what are you doing?” Nicole laughed.  
“Well, why waste a good fire. I thought we could roast marshmallows and pour chocolate on them.” Waverly explained as she poked a skewer through a marshmallow and handed it to her girlfriend. Nicole examined her stick and followed Waverly’s lead as she carefully held her own in the fire. Giggles erupted as their sticks caught on fire along with the marshmallows. Nicole let Waverly drizzle the syrup over her somewhat burnt marshmallow before eating it.  
Waverly reached over and gently wiped the chocolate from Nicole’s chin that had dropped there from the marshmallow. Nicole watched as Waverly then sucked the chocolate from her finger. Her breath caught as the heat began to rise between her legs. With a mischievous look in her eye and smirk on her lips, Nicole laid her skewer on the mantle and turned to Waverly. Just as Waverly swallowed, Nicole captured her lips with her own. Drawn in to passion of the kiss, Waverly dropped her skewer and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders.  
Nicole lay Waverly down and covered her with her own body. She broke the kiss to move along her jaw, down her neck. Nipping with her teeth and flicking her tongue along Waverly’s collar bone, she heard a moan escape her love. Through the thin cloth of Waverly’s pajamas, Nicole noticed her nipple protruding and gently grabbed it between her teeth where she held and rubbed her tongue over the sensitive nipple causing Waverly to arch her back. While raising her eyes toward Waverly, Nicole noticed the bottle of chocolate syrup.  
Nicole sat up and pulled Waverly to a sitting position where she removed her top and gently pushed her back where she was. Nicole then took the bottle and squeezed some on her fingers. Sitting the bottle back down, Waverly watched with her passion glazed eyes as Nicole slowly and meticulously rubbed the chocolate on her girlfriend's nipple. Waverly’s breath caught when Nicole bent down and began to lick and suck the chocolate off. Waverly arched her back toward Nicole offering more of herself and Nicole heard her exclaim, “Oh sweet Jesus!”  
“You like?” Nicole questioned.  
As if to answer, Waverly managed to grab the bottle and hand it back to Nicole. Giggling, she repeated the process with the other breast and then spread a little line down to her belly button. Waverly nearly orgasmed just from Nicole eating her way down to the hem of her pajama bottoms.  
Just as Nicole finished with Waverly’s belly button, Waverly grabbed a handful of Nicole red curly locks and pulled back up to kiss her. Waverly could taste the chocolate Nicole had eaten from her body which aroused her even more. Nicole broke the kiss and mumbled, “God I want to taste you.” She ran her hand down Waverly’s stomach and into her bottoms where she could feel Waverly’s hot core before she ever touched it. Waverly clutched Nicole even tighter as she flittered her fingers over Waverly’s clit. Waverly moaned and raised her hips to meet Nicole. Teasing Waverly, not wanting her cum yet, she pulled away her hand. “NO!” Waverly complained.  
“Not yet, baby. I’m not ready for you to cum yet.”  
Waverly made a whiny noise, knowing that Nicole was in full control…..at least for now. Nicole sat up and removed Waverly’s bottoms. She sat for a moment and admired the beautiful woman lying beneath her and thanked the heavens that she was hers. Nicole slowly kissed her way up Waverly’ s leg and stopped just inside her inner thigh. As she turned her head to the other leg, she exhaled on Waverly’s core causing the girl to catch her breath and arch her hips trying to get Nicole to touch her. “Uh huh,” Nicole whispered bringing another whine from Waverly.  
As Nicole worked her way down the inside of Waverly’s other thigh, she brought her hand around and gently brushed her clit with her thumb. Waverly nearly climaxed as she raised her hips and called Nicole’s name. Nicole huskily asked, “What, baby? What do you want?”  
“Touch me, please, Nicole,” Waverly begged.  
“How, baby?” Nicole asked. “Like this?” she asked as she ran her fingers across Waverly’s core feeling her juices run down her fingers. Waverly moaned. “Or like this?” she asked as she took Waverly’s clit in her mouth and sucked.  
“AAAAHHHHH!” Waverly called out as felt her world begin to spin. Nicole knew she was close. She could taste it as she ran her tongue between Waverly’s folds. As she sucked on Waverly’s swollen clit, she slid two fingers inside the girl’s core moaning herself as she felt Waverly tighten around her fingers and wetness run down her hand and wrist. Waverly’s breaths were more shallow and quicker as Nicole sucked harder and moved her fingers in and out in rhythm with Waverly’s thrusts. Waverly screamed as her orgasm raked through her body her center muscles contracting around Nicole’s fingers and her juice spraying Nicole’s chin as she exploded.  
When Nicole felt Waverly‘s body relax, she removed her fingers and sucked them dry before laying down beside Waverly and drawing her close. Waverly snuggled in close lying her head on Nicole’s chest. “You know, payback is gonna be bad,” Waverly managed to say.  
“In a good way or a bad way?” Nicole asked playfully as she ran her fingers along Waverly’s side and hip.  
“HUMMM…I guess it depends on how you look at it,” Waverly admitted. “Torture can be hell, but the end result is …..” the let the rest of the sentence trail away as kissed Nicole.  
“Promise?” Nicole asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Absolutely,” Waverly promised.  
They laid in each other’s arms until the fire began to die. Nicole got up to place more fire wood in the flames. Waverly sat up with the bonus blanket pulled around her. When Nicole returned, Waverly pulled Nicole down to lay her head in her lap. She loved to play in her short cropped curls. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to go to sleep,” Nicole mumbled.  
Waverly whispered huskily, “Now we don’t want that….at least not yet.” She turned Nicole’s head toward her and leaned down capturing her lips. Waverly bent her knees bringing Nicole closer. Nicole twisted her body to make her more accessible when she felt Waverly’s hand slide down her abdomen and encircle her waist. Nicole wrapped her free hand around Waverly’s head as she propped herself up with the other. Sleep had vanished.  
Waverly wanted control. When Nicole tried to lay her down, Waverly said, “No. My turn.” Nicole raised her arms in defeat. She could never say no to Waverly. Waverly pulled Nicole to straddle her and then removed her t-shirt. Nicole had no bra on which pleased Waverly and didn’t slow her down. With her hands on Nicole’s back, she felt her muscles ripple as she pulled her toward her. Waverly placed her face between Nicole’s breasts and gently, slowly kissed and licked the area teasing the sides of Nicole’s breasts. Her nipples peaked. Waverly slid her hands around to cup them and move them as she continued her exploration with her tongue and mouth.  
Nicole tried to arch her back and grab Waverly’s head to make her move, to make her touch her the way she wanted, but Waverly pulled away and said, “Nope. Hands down.” Looking in Nicole’s passion filled eyes, Waverly smiled and said, “Payback. Remember?”  
Nicole growled in frustration, but it was a good frustration. Once Nicole dropped her hands, Waverly continued kneading, kissing, and licking Nicole’s breasts. Finally, Waverly herself couldn’t resist the perky hard nipples that rubbed against her cheek, so she took one fully in her mouth and suckled it as she rubbed her tongue over and around it. The other she pinched and rubbed between her thumb and forefinger. Nicole tried to bring her arms up to Waverly’s shoulders again, but as soon as she tried to move, Waverly stopped and pulled away.  
“Damn,” Nicole exclaimed breathless. “This is torture.”  
Waverly cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at Nicole. “You want me to stop?”  
“Oh, hell no!” Nicole said and thrust her breast back to Waverly’s mouth. Giggling, Waverly continued her work with Nicole’s beautiful breasts.  
Waverly could feel the heat between her own legs and wondered if she would be able to keep up the torture. She wanted Nicole so badly, but she also wanted to make her squirm. Running her hands down her girlfriend’s sides and down to her hips, she ran her hands under the waist band of her boxers and gripped her tight buttocks. Pulling her against her own stomach, Waverly gently rocked Nicole’s hips causing friction on Nicole’s clit. Waverly could feel Nicole’s boxers were wet as they rubbed against her bare stomach. As much as she wanted to torture the woman straddling her waist, she wanted to taste her wetness even more.  
Waverly flipped Nicole onto her back and slid down her boxer. Nicole’s wetness glistened in the fire light. “Screw the torture,” Waverly said huskily as she quickly bent and took Nicole’s center in her mouth running her tongue between her folds and around her swollen nub. Nicole nearly came off the floor with Waverly’s haste. Moaning she raised her hips and met the thrusting of Waverly’s tongue into her core. As Waverly continue to massage with her tongue, she caressed Nicole’s clit with her thumb adding and removing pressure as she circled.  
Nicole withered on the floor, her passion building. She gripped the blanket in tight fists as Waverly replaced her tongue with three of her fingers. In addition to moving them in and out she added some wiggles to sporadically hit Nicole’s spot in her core. In moments, Nicole climaxed with her body convulsing, fists pulling on the blanket, her voice crying out Waverly’s name.  
As Waverly finally withdrew her fingers, she too sucked the taste of her girlfriend from them and gently kissed her way up Nicole’s body until she reached her mouth. There she captured Nicole’s lips in a gentle kiss as she snuggled in once again beside her love pulling the bonus blanket over them.  
Sometime in the night they awoke, climbed the stairs and snuggled into the king sized bed. Too late, though, they realized that the bed pillows were still downstairs on the quilt in front of the low fire. Neither really cared as they crawled under the sheets with Nicole on her back and Waverly on her side with her head on Nicole’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So their first night was a little chocolaty, the morning starts off fun, but then the danger hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback and kudos!!!! Glad you all are liking it!!! Have fun!!

Chapter 2

The next morning when Waverly stirred, she smelled pancakes. She made her way downstairs where she found Nicole, still her boxers and t-shirt flipping pancakes. Seeing Waverly, she said, “Morning, cutie.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole and peeped around her arm as she scattered sliced strawberries over two pancakes. “Morning, sweetie pie. Smells delicious,” Waverly bragged on her girlfriend who made what she thought was the best pancakes she’d ever eaten.

“Thank you,” replied Nicole as she handed Waverly the plate. “Coffee is already brewed and waiting.”  
“God, you spoil me, Nicole,” Waverly smiled as she sat down at the bar with her pancakes and coffee.

“It’s my pleasure to spoil you, baby,” Nicole cooed as she stretched across the bar and placed a kiss on Waverly’s syrupy lips. Licking her lips, she grinned mischievously and raised an eyebrow. “Hummm, I wonder if maple syrup would be as good as chocolate,” she said.

“Oh mercy,” Waverly said wiggling on her stool as flashes of last night flashed in her head. Nicole laughed and returned to her flipping her own pancakes.

After breakfast the two dressed and decided to take a hike. Just as Waverly turned to close the door, Nicole fell to floor of the porch. “Son of a bitch,” she yelled reaching for her forehead.

Waverly fell to her knees and was in the process of examining Nicole when another object came flying by Waverly’s head. “Shit! Waverly, get back inside,” Nicole yelled as she pushed her girlfriend back through the open door. Nicole crawled back inside slamming the door and locking it. Once inside, Waverly started to stand and run for the first aid kit upstairs in the bags. Just as she stood, another object hit the window shattering it. Waverly fell back on the floor with Nicole trying to cover her. She herself was having difficulty seeing through the blood that was dripping from the wound on her head.

“Crawl around the bar,” Nicole instructed.

Waverly did as she was told. In the kitchen area, Waverly did manage to snag one of the dish towels and press it against Nicole’s head.

“What the hell was that?” Waverly asked.

“I have no idea,” admitted Nicole sucking in a breath as Waverly put pressure against the gash. “But I’ve got my gun….upstairs. If I can just get up there,” she said.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Waverly stated firmly. “I’ll go that way I can get the first aid kit too.”

Nicole agreed. She couldn’t see with all the blood, so it would be better if Waverly went, even if she didn’t like it. “See if you can see anyone outside when you get up there. But, babe, please be careful.”

“Always,” she whispered. Placing Nicole’s hand where hers was on the towel, she peeked around the corner of the bar. She didn’t see anything, so she raced up the stairs. Behind her she heard another object land on the floor of the living room. Upstairs, she retrieved both Nicole’s knife and gun along with the first aid kit. Before heading back down the stairs, she pulled herself on her stomach to the edge of the railing. Looking out over the living area and through the glass wall, she saw the objects being thrown were large rocks. Looking outside, she saw nothing except her red Jeep parked in the drive. She raised herself to get a better look outside. A shot rang out and embedded in the railing above her head. Nicole screamed from the bottom of the stairs, “WAVERLY!” She threw herself back down and backed away. “I’m okay!” she reassured her partner. Grabbing the things, she basically threw herself down the stairs as another shot blasted the wall just above her head.

With her free hand, Nicole pulled Waverly to her. “Baby, are you ok!?” she questioned as she quickly ran her hands and eye over Waverly making sure she hadn’t been hit.

“I’m okay, Nicole! I promise. Just scared the shit out of me,” she admitted as she opened the kit. Waverly sat up on her knees to clean Nicole’s wound and to watch toward the windows. “You were hit with a rock, a huge rock,” she explained.

“AHHH!” Nicole sucked in her breath as Waverly dabbed the cut with alcohol.

“Sorry,” she winced.

“It’s ok,” said Nicole. “Did you see anything else?”

“No. Nothing,” Waverly admitted as she placed some strips on the red head in front of her. “You really need stitches,” Waverly said.

“Not gonna happen right now. We’ve got to get out of here,” Nicole said taking her gun and making sure it was now loaded. “You keep the knife,” she said to her girlfriend who nodded. “When you were looking around yesterday, did you find a back door?” she asked.

“No, sorry.”

“Damnit!” Nicole had to think of something else. If only they could get to the Jeep. Then she stopped. Where are the keys? “Shit!” she exclaimed again.

“What?”

“The damn keys are upstairs!”

Without thinking, Waverly raced back up the stairs. Another shot barely missed her on the way up. At the top, she dove into the back corner and begin scanning for the keys. She found them on the nightstand where she had put them. Scrambling back across the floor, she thought about sliding down the stairs, but that would be too slow and leave her open longer to aim. She pushed herself and ran like the devil himself was after her. She looked like a baseball player sliding in beside Nicole reaching her the keys.  
“Waverly, damnit, don’t scare me like that!” Nicole scolded.

“Well, we needed the keys, didn’t we?”

Nicole huffed and took the keys. “We are going to run to the Jeep as fast as we can. I didn’t lock it, so just jump in. Okay?”

Waverly nodded and waited for Nicole to give the signal to run. Nicole gave Waverly a shove and both took off running out the door over and under the railing running toward the Jeep. Bullets struck the dirt at their feet. Nicole returned fire in the direction she thought they were coming. She turned to see Waverly reach for the door handle. She heard the next shot and felt a searing pain in her shoulder as she was thrown sideways and knocked off balance. Waverly screamed. Nicole swung herself back around, grabbing her shoulder. She continued toward the Jeep. Waverly flung the driver door open just as she reached for the door handle. Handing Waverly the keys, she started it for Nicole and put it into gear. Nicole floored the vehicle throwing gravel and dirt.

She laid her gun in Waverly’s lap and grabbed the steering wheel with her good arm. Just as she allowed herself to think they were free, the Jeep jerked violently and spun out of control. With only one arm to steer, Nicole couldn’t maintain control of the speeding Jeep. It spun out of control and slid off the side down the steep embankment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should have known Nicole is always the one who gets banged up. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll add another chapter later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is trying to kill them. Nicole has been shot. They have wrecked and are hanging literally by tree limbs over a ravine. Will they survive? Keep reading to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just thought they were getting away. Keep reading to find out if they survive. Hope you guys are enjoying this!

Branches hit the Jeep as it bounced of the trees and kept spinning and sliding sown the steep incline. When it finally stopped, the engine was smoking, the windshield was shattered, and top was ripped open with a branch still sticking out. The air was silent and still for what seemed like forever. The water from the radiator hissed as it spewed out. The branches were still popping as the weight of the Jeep leaned against them.

Not having time to buckle allowed the women to be flung around in the crashing Jeep. Waverly was smashed against the passenger door with Nicole’s butt on the console, her back against Waverly, and her feet tangled under the steering wheel. Nicole was the first to move. She opened her eyes and saw the smoke through hazy vision. When she tried to move, she called out in pain. Between the head wound, being shot, and the wreck, she really wasn’t for sure how hurt she was. Looking around, she realized she was on top of Waverly who still wasn’t moving.

With her good arm, at least she hoped it still was, she reached for the steering wheel and pulled herself up and off of Waverly. Just as she managed to return to driver’s seat, the Jeep slid with her shifting of weight. She held her breath as the Jeep once again stilled. Gritting her teeth in pain, she held herself upright as she reached across and shook Waverly. Nicole breathed a sigh of relief when Waverly moaned and began to stir.

“What happened?” she mumbled trying to focus and get her bearings.

“We wrecked.” Nicole answered. “Are you okay, baby? Are you hurt?”

“I don’t think so,” she mumbled and tried moving. The Jeep slipped again from Waverly’s movement.

“Don’t move, baby,” Nicole said quickly. Looking around she said, “We’ve got to get out of the damn Jeep before it takes us on down into the ravine and before whoever was shooting at us gets here.”

Taking in her surroundings, the position of the Jeep, and the trees that were holding them, Nicole determined that there was no good plan for getting out. Finally she decided on the way which would involve the least amount of movement at least on her part due to the arm. “Ok, baby, listen. I’m going to open the door behind me and slide out. You are going to give me your hand and I’m going to pull you with me.”

“Slowly pull your legs up in the seat and get ready to push with them when I start pulling, ok?”

Waverly nodded. She was scared to death, but she also trusted Nicole with her life. She knew Nicole would take care of her and never let anything happen if at all possible.

Nicole slowly reached behind her and unlatched the door. She pushed to against it so it wouldn’t latch back. Grabbing Waverly’s hand, she began to slowly lean back dragging Waverly with her. As Waverly stretched across the console, she pushed off the seat with her feet given Nicole extra momentum. The shifting of weight and the pushing from Waverly caused the Jeep to start sliding. Nicole fell back on the ground dragging Waverly on top of her as the Jeep cascaded down the embankment.

Nicole screamed in pain as her shoulder took the impact from the ground and from Waverly’s falling on her. As Nicole tried to push through the pain, she heard the twigs snapping from someone approaching. Before either could move, a man with a rifle towered above them. “I will blow your fucking heads off if you move!” he growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's going to save them? I don't think it is how you will expect.

Neither woman moved as they looked at the man towering above them with a long range rifle pointed at them. “You’re the one who did this?” Waverly asked.

“Did this?” he asked using the rifle to point out the wreckage. “No, sweetness, you did that all on your own.”

“You shot out our tires, so you did do this,” Waverly sassed back. The man swung the butt of the gun and hit Waverly across the face. Nicole yelled her name and tried to move to protect her, but her arm along with a bullet piercing the ground near her feet stopped her.

“Now, we are going to head back to the house,” the man indicated with his rifle again. Waverley was the first to stand and reached to help Nicole. A shot in the air stopped. “DO NOT TOUCH EACH OTHER!” he screamed.

“She can’t get up,” Waverly tried to explain. “You shot her!” The man swung again and hit her with the butt of the rifle sending Waverly rolling down the hill and into a tree.

“STOP!” yelled Nicole. “Please, stop. Don’t hurt her,” she begged.

“Then get your asses up and move!”

With much effort, the women eventually made it up the ravine and to the road. The man walked behind them. Nicole was staggering as she tried to put pressure on her shoulder because it was bleeding again. Waverly walked beside her but was careful not to touch her even though that’s what she wanted to do so badly. She kept watching her love from the corner of her eye noticing Nicole was becoming paler.

At the cabin, Nicole stumbled through the door and leaned against the bar moaning in pain. Waverly stepped toward but was stopped by the shaft of the rifle. Nicole tried to move toward her, but she too was stopped by the rifle pointed in her face and the loss of blood which was now having a severe effect on her movements. She slid down the bar into the floor leaning against it trying to put pressure on her wound. Waverly stood watching her knowing her girlfriend was struggling and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

The man pulled the wires from a nearby lamp and threw it at Waverly. “Tie her up. If you don’t do it good, I’ll shoot her,” he said pointing the gun at Nicole. Waverly pulled Nicole’s arms to the front and started to wrap the cord around her wrists when the man stopped her. “NO! Behind her!”

Waverly glared at the man standing above them. If she ever got the chance, she was going to kill him. Waverly moved in the position so she could bring Nicole’s arms behind her. Nicole cried out when Waverly tugged on the wounded shoulder. “I’m sorry, baby,” Waverly said.

“Just do it,” Nicole said through the gritting of her teeth and the pain.

Once finished, the man instructed Waverly to go stand at the couch while he checked her work. Satisfied that the brown haired girl had done as instructed, he moved back toward Waverly. Waverly saw the lust in his eyes as he looked her up and down. She tried not to panic and remember her training: stay focused and keep your head in the game.

As he stood in front of Waverly, he used the shaft of the rifle to trace from the zipper of her jeans to the edge of her shirt. He managed to catch the edge and slide it up her abs enjoying the view as he went. Reflexively, she swatted the rifle away. “Don’t touch me!” she seethed.

He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. “Don’t do that!!!” he ordered as she pushed her farther over the back of the couch. It was that moment that Waverly felt the knife she had tucked in the back of her pants before running out the door earlier. 

Nicole, who still wanted to protect Waverly, yelled weakly and tried to get to her feet, “DON’T TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD!”

The man turned quickly and blasted the side of Nicole’s face with the butt of the gun. Waverly took advantage of that moment to jerk the knife from her backside and jab it into the man’s back. “Leave her alone, shit ticket!”

Waverly pulled the knife from his back and prepared for another stab, but the man whirled around swinging the gun like a bat into Waverly’s side knocking her down and causing her lose her breath. Running on adrenalin, Waverly quickly climbed back to her feet. When the man tried to swing the gun again, Waverly whirled and stabbed him again in his side. Keeping the knife her hand, she used it as a grip when she punched him in the face. Blood sprayed from his nose. He dropped the gun and grabbed his nose. “YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!” He swung at Waverly who deflected his punch and landed another of her own in his jaw.

With a spin, she landed a kick in his abdomen doubling him over. She then used all her strength to land another blow to the back of his head with the knife handle. He fell to the floor. Catching her breath, Waverly stood over him for a minute checking to see if he was going to move. When he didn’t she ran to Nicole. Falling to her knees, she gently pushed the bloody red hair behind her girlfriend’s ear. Waverly could see she was still breathing. She reached over Nicole to untie her. She was thrown backward against the back of the couch.

Waverly’s instincts took over again. The man was straddled Waverly holding a knife to her throat. Waverly was using all her strength to hold his arms back.

“Hey, nut sack! I’m the only one who can kill my family!” they heard someone yell right before a gun blast threw the man off of Waverly. As she lay on her back grasping for breath, she turned her head to see her sister, Wynonna standing at the door with Peacemaker still smoking.

In the next instant, Wynonna was at her sister’s side helping her up. Waverly gave her a quick hug before pointing to Nicole who still lay unconscious. Seeing her sister’s girlfriend and realizing she was not in good condition, she yelled, “WE NEED AN AMBULANCE….LIKE NOW!”

Moments later, medics were bringing in a stretcher and gently lifted Nicole. As the medics loaded Nicole into the ambulance, Waverly looked at her sister and asked, “How did you know?”

“Itty bitty titty had a jingle jangle in his groin,” Wynonna said matter-of-factly.

Waverly looked at her with a raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’ll explain later.” Wynonna told the medics to let Waverly ride with them so they could check her out too. “I’ll follow you guys,” she said helping Waverly climb into the ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would change things up a bit and have Waverly use her newly acquired fighting skills from S2 to let her be the badass this time. Hope you enjoyed it!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Nicole okay? Will she survive? Who was the man that terrorized and interrupted WayHaught's weekend? Find out in the conclusion.

At the hospital, Nicole was taken into surgery. She had to have blood and some shoulder repair. During this time, Waverly was examined. She had some bruised ribs, cuts, a mild concussion, and many bruises. But, she was alive and so was the love of her life.

Waverly and Wynonna were in the surgery waiting room awaiting Nicole’s doctor. Wynonna explained that Jeremy had one of his “groin feelings” about Nicole and Waverly. Wynonna had tried to call them but never got an answer. Waverly told them there was no service at cabin, hence no Wynonnas Interruptus. They both laughed. When they couldn’t be reached, Jeremy pinged their phones and called the local sheriff to see if he could send someone to check on the girls. That’s when they learned of an escaped convict, Tucker Gardner. Wynonna wasted no time in getting to her sister.

Waverly hugged her sister tightly. “Thank you, Wynonna.”

“Don’t thank me, baby girl. You’re all I’ve got. You’re not getting rid of me. You’re my baby sister. It’s my job to take care of you….and Nicole.”

Waverly leaned in toward her sister laying her head on her shoulder. Wynonna wrapped a protective arm around her little sister. As they sat there in silence, the doctor emerged. Waverly jumped up and ran to him ringing her hands in anticipation. “How is she? Is she ok?”

“She is ok. She is stable and in recovery. We finally got her blood levels back and were able to repair her shoulder. She’ll have to have some physical therapy and lots of rest, but she should make a full recovery.”

Waverly breathed a deep sigh of relief. “When can I see her?”

“As soon as she wakes up, we’ll move her to a room. But, you can see her for just a few minutes now,” the doctor said understanding that the young girl needed to see his patient.

* * *

Waverly entered the room silently. Nicole was still connected to machines that were monitoring her vitals and holding IVs. She covered her mouth trying to stifle the sob that was threatening to erupt. Seeing her love in a hospital bed, unconscious, and hooked to so many machines brought the realization of them almost losing their lives crashing down on her. Waverly stumbled backward against the wall and slide down the wall of tears breaking the dam and flooding forth. Her shoulders shook with all the emotions she had held in over the past several hours.

Somehow, Wynonna knew her little sister needed her. When she poked her head in the door, she first saw Nicole in the hospital bed then she heard her baby sister’s sobs. She quietly moved to her sister’s side and took her in her arms. Waverly collapsed into Wynonna’s lap where she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Wynonna explained to the doctor and nurses what had happened and asked if Waverly could stay with Nicole. Reluctantly they agreed especially when Wynonna threatened them with Peacemaker. When she found her way back to Nicole’s recovery room, she saw Waverly in a chair beside Nicole’s bed holding her hand and whispering to her. Nicole was still not awake.

“Hey, baby girl, they said you could stay with her,” Wynonna said.

“Really?” Waverly said smiling.

“Yeah, they understood with a little help,” Wynonna said glancing down at Peacemaker.

“Oh, Wynonna, you didn’t?” Waverly asked not really shocked by her sister’s actions.

“Let’s not talk about it,” Wynonna winked.

Nicole moaned. Waverly jumped up and squeezed her girlfriend’s hand. “Hey, baby. Come on, beautiful, open those chocolate eyes for me.” Waverly coxed.

“Waverly?” Nicole whispered.

“Yeah, baby. It’s me,” Waverly answered as she leaned in to kiss Nicole’s forehead. “I’m here.”

Nicole blinked groggily as she tried to open her eyes and focus. “What… what happened?” she muttered.

“You don’t remember?”

“It’s all a blur. Did I ….Did I get shot?” she said trying to sit up but calling out when pain shot through her shoulder and her head spun.

“Easy, Haught-to-Traught!” Wynonna said as she gently pushed Nicole back down into the bed.

“Wynonna?” Nicole said hoping her head would stop spinning and throbbing with her heartbeat.

“Yeah,” she winked at her friend. “You just thought you could get rid of me.”

Nicole laughed.

“I’m going to go get the doctor and give you guys a minute.” Opening the door, Wynonna turned, “I’m glad you’re ok, Haught Stuff!”

While they waited for the doctor, Waverly informed Nicole of what happened and how Jeremy’s groin had saved them along with Wynonna, of course. Nicole brought Waverly’s hand which was holding her own to her lips and kissed them. “Wow, baby, I’m so proud of you.” Waverly grinned and blushed. “When I get better, you’ll have to show me some of those moves you used on the guy.”

“I would rather show you some other moves,” Waverly grinned mischievously as she moved to place her lips softly on Nicole’s. “I love you so much, Nicole Haught,” Waverly whispered as she glided her lips over her girlfriend’s.

Nicole released Waverly’s hand and placed it behind the girl’s head to pull her lips back. “And I love you, my little badass!” Nicole smirked.

They were so engrossed in one another, they did not know anyone was in the room until Wynonna yelled out, “YO, PDA! The doctor’s here!”

The two women parted and laughed. Of course, it would be Wynonna who would once again interrupt.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfic! Thanks for staying with me and all the kudos!!!! Hopefully, I'll get inspired again soon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It got a little steamy there ;) Let me know what you think.


End file.
